


A Time To Mourn

by EllieMurasaki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: spn_bitesized, Episode: s02e01 In My Time of Dying, Episode: s03e04 Sin City, Episode: s04e04 Metamorphosis, Episode: s04e19 Jump the Shark, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-08
Updated: 2011-01-08
Packaged: 2017-10-14 14:17:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/150095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rituals after funerals.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Time To Mourn

After burning John's corpse, Dean finds the nearest Catholic church and spends two hours in the adoration chapel. Sam can't remember Dean ever setting foot in a church except for investigations and holy water. After Richie's funeral, and Travis's, and Adam's, Dean does the same.

After burning John's corpse, Sam wears a rosary around his wrist for a week. There's usually one in his pocket, of course, but Dean's never seen it as a bracelet before. After Richie's funeral, and Travis's, and Adam's, Sam does the same.


End file.
